


The Daughter

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daughter.<br/>A Mother.<br/>A forbidden love.<br/>A tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what inspired this, but... here it is. It's a poem about Carm and her relationship with the Dean, basically. Hope you guys enjoy it!

A light shines

Through the window.

The sun.

A halo of brightness

Illuminating a pale face.

 

A pale face

With raven curls

Cascading down her shoulders.

With red lips

That, once upon a time,

Formed knowing smirks and soft smiles.

A near constant frown

Adorns them now.

 

A pale face

With high cheekbones

And dark eyebrows.

Features that, so long ago,

Drew everyone in.

"A beautiful mystery,"

They said she was.

 

So much has changed.

 

No longer does the sun shine

On a beautiful mystery.

But rather,

On a wounded soldier.

Who's seen too much.

Who'd been fighting

For just a little too long.

 

A light shines

Through the window,

Illuminating a pale face.

A pale face

With deep brown eyes

That, in another time,

Had been bright and full of life.

Now they're dull,

The light faded

To be replaced with an ever-present sadness.

 

Those brown eyes

That had witnessed so much.

It was unbelievable,

How much pain and suffering

The girl had endured in her lifetime.

 

Murdered at 18.

Denied the right of death

To instead be turned into a monster.

Forced to kidnap young girls for the evil desires

Of her power-hungry vampire Mother.

 

And what a power-house, her "Mother" was.

Killing and turning a young girl,

All to fulfill her own malicious deeds.

Killing her daughter's human lover

Right in front of her.

And then

Burying her daughter in a coffin of blood,

All because she tried protect her Love.

"Stone cannot love flesh," Mother had said.

 

How could someone be so cruel?

How could they be any more wicked?

 

It turns out, even the most evil of beings, can be deadlier still.

 

For the daughter fell in love, once again.

But this time,

It was more than passion.

More than lust.

More than love.

 

This time,

It was true love.

 

And Mother

Took that away from her daughter.

Tore her Love limb from limb.

And left her daughter to bleed out

With the knife still lodged deep in her heart.

 

Mother had murdered her daughter's soul mate.

 

And in return, the daughter killed her Mother.

 

It didn't heal her wounds,

Not even a little.

But it gave the girl a sense of justice.

She had avenged her true love.

 

Her Mother was dead.

Her soul mate was dead.

There was nothing left for the girl to live for.

 

The sun shines

Through the window,

Illuminating a pale face

As the daughter

Takes out a wooden stake

From inside her leather jacket.

Wordlessly,

And without regret,

The daughter takes the stake

And drives it through her heart.

 

She falls to the floor,

A smile on her face.

"I'm coming, Love."

And the daughter dies in peace,

Moving on to reunite with her soul mate.

Her body crumbles to dust,

Being picked up by a soft breeze

That blows in from the open window.

 

The sun shines

Through the window,

Illuminating an empty room

As the dust swirls in the sky

And floats away

Into the world that lay beyond.


End file.
